The heart of ice vs fire
by demon13o
Summary: There's a wall that sepperates two worlds from each other. Two lands named Kori and Hotaru, but these two sides can not be put back together for what has happened before, a thousand years before the wall was put up.
1. The past is recovered and an unexpector

Jay: okay so no one went to grab my idea so I'm going to write it out instead except change it a bit heh, heh, heh!

Demon: Jay I thought you said you we're gonna leave it up for grabs a little longer

Jay: I was and now I changed my mind besides I'm bored so sue me demon

Demon: whatever just don't come crying to me when you run out of ideas

Jay: I won't cause I'll have pals to turn to for ideas right guys (**turns to pals**)

(Friends shake heads no)

Jay: WHAT! Seriously you'll ignore me?

(Friends nod their heads)

Jay: you all are mean. Oh well on to the chapter! Oh and it'll be a cliffhanger sorry but I didn't have enough time to complete the first chapter!

Chapter One: The past is recovered…and an unexpected visitor…

A thousand years ago a terrible war reeked destruction all over the world. One person stood up and said to the world, "I don't want this war to continue so I'll end it now!" This person was dressed in blue and white. This person was a young woman whom looked prepared to face the world. Her kimono pants (hamaka) were a deep-sea blue and her shirt (hitari) was a dull white and the tie around the waist was a blend of blue and white. She hair had a color of magic black; her hair glistened in the sun. She walked out of the hut, but her village stood by trying to keep her inside the hut. "Why will you not let me pass, I can end the war as long as you let me pass," she cried out. "Midoriko you are not permitted to leave the village, do you hear me," a voice bellowed from behind the large group of villagers. "But father I'm the only one who can end this war and you fore saw it, don't you remember," she cried out. "Yeah but you'd die if you tried to end the war," he warned. She looked up at her fathers face and shouted, "I would do anything to protect the people of this village and the other people unless you want kids growing up in a world of war and hatred, please father I want to end this war more then caring for my life. I'd gladly throw my life away in order to protect future lives, please I know I can do it, just give me a chance."

Midoriko fell to her knees with tears of sorrow falling from her bright aqua eyes, "father I want the worlds sorrow to end after I end the war, I want peace and if I have to I will kill you in order to protect this village, but in order to save the village I need my bow and I need your faith father!" He looked at his daughter and fought the tears from coming. He reached down and grabbed his daughter into a tight embrace and whispered, "You've always had my trust… you are so much like your mother that it scares me sometimes so hurry and end this war. Come back to us reborn, daughter your soul is always welcome here and don't forget it my little girl!" She got up and grabbed her bow and arrows. She started walking towards the outskirts of the village towards the great battlefield of blood and bodies. "I will end it and bring peace to my people. I will bring them new hope," Midoriko whispered into the wind.

A demon came running towards Midoriko, she quickly got her bow ready. She shot the arrow but she got a cut in her back for being to slow. Midoriko continued her walk towards the pinpoint of all the lands. It wasn't to far from her village. When she reached the area she landed on her knees and muttered, "From heaven and hell, east and west, north and south, space and earth, mothers and fathers, sons and daughters of earth send me your powers. Create an unbreakable wall to keep all demons on one side, and humans on the other. Humans and demons choose their side of the wall but live under circumstances of the higher ranks. Let me be the door to the wall, I'll come back to protect my village in order to maintain this walls safe…" A bright light engulfed her and whispered to the world, "This war is done and rest all who fight and awake in your new home under whose rule you belong under…"

Back at the village

A baby is born and has been called upon to protect the wall for eternity with no emotion. "Her name is Kikyo and her job is to protect the wall until Midoriko's spirit return's to finish her duty," a woman said to her newborn child. Kikyo's eyes held no color except black, a deep black, there was no emotion in her eyes either.

Somewhere in the near future of a thousand years

A young girl woke from her slumber deep breathing. A maid ran in the room quickly, "My lady what's wrong, was it another akumu (nightmare)? If it was don't you think you should talk to lady Kikyo and lady Keade about this?" The young girl looked at the maid, "They will only say 'it's only the past life of yours telling you to chill and relax' no way I'm going to them…" The maid walked out of the room and a little girl bounded in the room and jumped at the other girl with a hug. "My lady, what's wrong? Was it another akumu (if no one pays attention it means nightmare (looks through book of Japanese spelling) yup it's what it says)?" The small girl who came into the room asked. The other little girl looked up at the speaker and replied, "Quit calling me my lady cause it doesn't sound right to me cause your older and all plus you're my mentor like friend and almost a sister. Plus we lived together since our parents died. Yeah it was another akumu onesan (means older sister cause I looked it up) and this time it was different, but I don't want them to know." The older girl who was addressed as onesan looked at the younger girl in mockery, "Kagome, I understand what your talking about but we must go and see what they can do my little imoto (younger sister (throws the book to the floor) no mean comments or else!). I don't want you waking up night after night with these akumu's please let's just go and find out what they can tell us please my little imoto?"

The girl known as Kagome looked up into her onesan's eyes, "I guess we could Sango just as long as I get to knock you out if they say the same thing as last time." Sango looked at Kagome and asked, "What did they say?" Kagome looked at Sango and said in while trying to mock the two old ladies, "You are the one who is the savior of our world and you have much to learn. Let these yumemiru (dreams) continue with what they have started and come to us when things get a little out of control…" Kagome looked at Sango and laughed. Sango looked at her and smiled, "So shall we go then?" Kagome nodded her head and got up. Sango got up and started to walk out of the room with Kagome hot tailing after her. When they walked outside they tried to look around but couldn't cause it was too dark to see the hand in front of your face. "Wow it's pretty dark, onesan," Kagome said into the darkness. Sango turned and ran back inside, "Wait here little imoto, I'm going to grab a lantern."

Kagome waited for Sango to return. "Gee Sango, how long does it take to find a lantern…" Kagome said as she saw something silver, "what was that?" Sango came back outside. Thanks to the light the lantern gave off you could see what the two girls were wearing. Sango was wearing a pair of green pants, cause they were easier to run in, and a black blouse that had long sleeves to show she was still a child. Kagome wore black pants, they were easy to run in as well but she loved the color, and an identical blouse that Sango wore. "About time Sango, it was kind of getting scary out here," Kagome said sarcastically. The two girls took off down the road toward the priestesses' house of the town.

They walked past a forest and saw a bright blue light go past them. They both wondered where the light was going. "Onesan can we figure out where that light is going," Kagome asked. Sango looked at here imoto closely.

"But we have to go see lady Kikyo and lady Keade, so that means we don't have time for looking around following blue lights."

"Please onesan, pretty please cause I want to know where the light goes and besides I'm the one that has to see the old crones not you so let me have this little freedom before I don't have any at all, come on onesan what could a little looking do?"

Kagome gave Sango the puppy eyes. Sango couldn't resist (who couldn't to a kid, gee my little bro gets me every time I see him!). "Fine but if it looks like something bad could happen we're leaving is that clear?" Sango demanded more than suggested. Kagome sighed and replied, "Yeah onesan." They chased after the light and Kagome mumbled under her breath, "Once you see danger you always stay instead of leaving!"

The light ended right in front of a stonewall. "Um Kagome isn't this wall in your akumu (nightmare I repeat nightmare)?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at Sango and replied, "Probably, why… oh wait I see a giant crack in the wall and there goes the light." Sango grabbed Kagome and said strictly, "If something bad happens on the other side of this wall I want you to run back here and head for the ladies house okay!" Kagome nodded her head and they both started to walk towards the wall. Once they reached the wall Sango handed Kagome the lantern. Kagome climbed through first with Sango close behind. When Kagome reached the other end of the wall she waited for Sango and they looked for the blue light. "There it is over there by that tree," Kagome shouted. They both raced toward it in joy for finding something fun to do.

They were at least a mile from the wall when Sango sensed something evil. She grabbed Kagome and whispered, "Kagome run to the wall and don't look back just keep running." Kagome looked into her onesan's eyes and saw the fear. Kagome handed Sango the lantern and ran towards wall quickly. 'I sense it, it's evil… it's demonic like. I hope onesan will be okay… I'm almost there,' Kagome thought.

As soon as Kagome reached the wall she didn't see a hole at all, "What's going on here where's the crack?" All of a sudden a demon landed on the ground from a tree staring at the young miko in front of the wall. Kagome turned quickly at the sound and screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sango's area

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango heard kagome's scream of fear and a loud thud from behind her. She turned to see a demon. "Oh crap," Sango muttered, "Kagome you have caused enough trouble why now?"


	2. The awakening

Demon: Okay people we got 3 votes and 4 reviews and they say continue so here comes chapter 2 wait a sec where's Jay?

Kagome: Yeah where is she cause she left Sango and me at a death coming part!

Sango: Yeah!

(All start looking)

Inuyasha: Found her!

(Everyone looks at Inuyasha): Where?

Inuyasha: (walks into the closet and picks up the sleeping Jay) right here sleeping!

Jay: (wakes up) who disturbs my sleep?

(Everyone cracks)

Jay: Okay now I see time for the next chapter (gives death glares to everyone in the room) and I have to kill demon for not waking me up at 8 this morning and I have Inuyasha wake me up at (looks at clock) ah 2:50 p.m. I should be thankful it's spring break!

(Everyone cracks)

Jay: Okay I left off at where… Oh yeah so last time Kagome screamed and they both were going to be attacked okay. Now on to the next chapter.

Chapter two: The awakening

"Kagome," Sango muttered as she stared at the demon that landed a mere couple of feet away. The demon in front of her stared at her and said, "You slave why do you run from a demon you of course have lived by these laws of the slave code?" Sango looked at the demon like he was insane, 'Slave me a slave never I am a miko, demon slayer and I have to protect Kagome from these demons until she has the power to fend them off for she is still to young to fight a battle!' Sango stood there and then felt something by her feet, 'Do I dare look down, duh I do dare look down!' Sango looked down to see something cream like color that barely came past her ankle. "Kirara," Sango squealed, "you followed me and Kagome through the wall didn't you?" Kirara mewled. "Get through the wall, but there has never been a crack in that wall, tell me girl who are you and where are you from?" the demon asked. Sango looked up at the demon and whispered, "Kirara I don't believe we're in Kori (ice) any more." Kirara mewled again. "Kori? Never heard of this place but we're in Hotaru (firefly)," the demon said while staring at the Sango like she was insane.

"I wonder if Kagome made it back through the wall but judging by the scream I heard I guess not," Sango muttered to Kirara. Kirara stared at her master and stared at the demon. Kirara changed into her larger form to fight the demon. The demon saw this but felt no fear come from the large neko. 'That girl does not fear me but fears for something or someone else probably the girl that ran off, I believe he found her by the scream I heard,' the demon thought.

"SANGO HELP ME! THE WALL IS WHOLE AGAIN AND THERE IS ONE SCARY DEMON HERE!"

Sango heard the scream and tried to run but as she took a step the demon was in front off her laughing. The demon took two fingers and knocked Sango unconscious. Kirara transformed back after sensing that the demon would not kill her mistress. The demon walked off towards Kagome's area with Kirara to follow after.

KAGOME

"SANGO HELP ME! THE WALL IS WHOLE AGAIN AND THERE IS ONE SCARY DEMON HERE!" Kagome screamed as the demon in front of her covered his ears. The demon had enough and ran at Kagome knocking the air out of her. "You bastard… wait silver hair… dog ears… so kawaii…" Kagome mumbled. The demon caring Sango walked into the area and saw Kagome fall into the demons arms. The demon placed the Kagome on the ground and turned to the one caring Sango, "Miroku did you find anything, cause I didn't hear about runaways and I sensed them near this wall?" The one known as Miroku placed Sango against the tree's base, "Yeah this girl said she was from the other side of the wall and it's known as Kori, the same for that girl! Inuyasha have you heard of that place cause I believe she made it up?" The one known as Inuyasha replied, "Nope I do believe that's a place those slaves come up with to say when trying to escape." Kirara came running into the clearing and ran to protect Kagome cause her mistress told her to when she was knocked out. Kirara growled at the demons as Kagome whispered, "Aitsume (damn him/ her)!"

Kagome rose to her feet slowly and stared at the demons closely, "You accuse us of things you know nothing of. That place known as Kori is real and it's my home you all have no right to hurt us superiors for we do not treat demons with care if they disrespect us we miko's kill them for their stupidity." Kagome's eyes glowed a faint blue with a pink eerie glow. Kirara mewled at Kagome to calm her self, and then turned to tell the others that they have awaken her spirit to early and will deeply pay for it to. Inuyasha and Miroku quickly ran toward the glowing miko to knock her out so she wouldn't kill anyone. Miroku was thrown back into a tree he slammed. The tree fell over from the weight. Inuyasha kept on heading towards the enraged miko. "Aitsume (damn him/her)! This girl will kill me if I'm lucky I'll live through this," Inuyasha mustered as he closed the distance between him and her.

When he reached her he knocked her out cold by the pressure point on her neck. Kagome fell over into Inuyasha's arms, while her miko powers slowly died down. "Good kami she could have killed me," Inuyasha whispered as Miroku picked Sango up and lifted her over his shoulder. "We should take these two to your brother to see what he says about these two girls cause they diffidently don't act like slave girls cause they would fear us and wouldn't dare disobey are orders," Miroku said as they walked towards the Hotaru kingdom.

Back at the village

"My lady," came a shriek as a maid ran in panting. "What is it?" the lady asked. "Lady Kagome and her sister are nowhere in site. We asked the spotters and they said they disappeared from sensing," the maid shrieked. "What about the demon spies we tamed to follow them," the lady asked. "That's the problem they disappeared as well and one told us they disappeared near the wall without a trace that they even existed," the maid shrieked. The lady looked down at the maid and then at another person, "Sister what do you think happened cause I know Kagome and Sango are smarter than that to stay clear of the wall?" The one who was asked looked back at her and replied, "Keade she is naïve enough to disobey us that I know for she has done it before, but what lies beyond that wall is far more worse then akumu's and she's enter a world that she can only break her self. She will need Sango's help with this but I hope she wasn't stupid enough to disobey those demons?" Keade looked back at her sister, "What demons Kikyo there's something your not telling me here and I'm going to find out now tell me?"

"The day I was born was the day demons took war over the land and I was born after Midoriko stopped the war with the wall. But I'm to keep that wall from falling until Midoriko's spirit returns which should lie within Kagome…" Kikyo was cut off by a loud noise and then a demon spy ran in and shouted, "Lady Kikyo, lady Keade, the crystal has lightened up. Why did it light up, it wasn't suppose to for another millennium by what Midoriko told me before she left me and stopped the war." Kikyo looked down at the demon, "So you remember her but how?" The demon looked straight at Kikyo, "Because she protected me and made sure I protected her daughter, didn't wonder why I was always by Kagome or why I had a crystal around me neck? Well Kagome was born as the savior and has been given the power, what the crystal I have does is lighten up to tell me the shikon no tama is active once again, Kikyo you lost the girl to my sister for she is the spy for the lord of the other world. I won't let my friends daughter die but I can make it so she has a happy life after she can complete the tasks lied out for her to accomplish."

When the demon spy finished her chat she disappeared into thin air and left a crystal in her place. The crystal showed what was happening to Kagome and Sango. "Kikyo Kagome and Sango are unconscious…"

To Be Continued…

Japanese meanings into English one's:

Aitsume damn him/her

Kori ice

Hotaru firefly

Kawaii cute

Akumu nightmare

Miko priestess

Please rate and review!


	3. The long travel has come to an end

Jay: I've heard some very sad news today and I'm in a very upsetting mood so if u all will bear with me through this chapter then I appreciate it!

Demon: Jay don't cry

Jay: It's a little hard when two days before she dies I talk to her

Demon: Who died?

Jay: Sorry but if some of you have heard from silent angel about her cousin Jen passing away today at 10:01 but I'm going to try and cheer up for it is the beginning of a new month, today is April the first so I must cheer up, well if I knew the anthem I'd sing it heh, heh, heh.

Demon: That's so ad that Jen died, and she was BlueAngelInuMiko to well that name is put down as well but I hope her soul does continue to watch over us!

Jay: So here's your chapter my good readers it has finally arrived, but rate and review if you want the next chapter or I can't write the next one okay, okay!

Chapter three: the long travel has come to an end

"I won't let my friends daughter die but I can make it so she has a happy life after she can complete the tasks lied out for her to accomplish." When the demon spy finished her chat she disappeared into thin air and left a crystal in her place. The crystal showed what was happening to Kagome and Sango. "Kikyo, Kagome and Sango are unconscious and are being carried away by demons toward only kami knows where!" Keade said while staring at the crystal sphere. Kikyo looked at Keade and sighed, "We can only sit back and watch as she destroys my life!"

On the other side of the wall

Inuyasha looked at Miroku as they walked toward the Hotaru kingdom, where they were from, while caring two onna's who were obviously not from this world. "Miroku, where did you say they were from again?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he ran into a brick wall and acted normal. Miroku sighed and said, "The young onna here told me they came from the other side of the wall known as Kori, is there anything else you want to know?" Inuyasha looked foreword as they continued to walk. "No, but maybe we should grab some lunch before we see lord I have a stick up my ass," Inuyasha joked. Miroku broke into laughter, which woke Sango up. "LET ME GO YOU JERK!" Sango screamed. Her scream made Miroku drop her for the sound hurt his sensitive ears. "You wench, how dare you scream to a higher race." Miroku demanded more then asked.

Sango looked at Miroku and then at Inuyasha. Kirara jumped on to Sango's shoulder. Sango noticed Kagome and shouted, "Let her go now or else!" Miroku laughed at her threat and Inuyasha looked at her like she was insane but asked, "Or else what? You'll run away screaming." Sango got up and walked towards Inuyasha. She raised her hand and slapped him. Miroku ran and grabbed Sango as Inuyasha threatened her, "You wench, how dare you slap me! I should kill you right now before we reach the Hotaru kingdom!" Sango stared at Inuyasha in disbelief as he growled at her. Miroku held Sango in a death like grip so she couldn't escape but she could still breathe. "Inuyasha lets just go before your ani kills us for not bringing him these two outsiders," Miroku stated.

Inuyasha nodded his head and went on ahead. "Hey Inuyasha I think we have to get some lunch for another person to cause your ani wouldn't like the fact of us starving them," Miroku mused. Inuyasha stopped and growled, "But you're paying." Inuyasha continued to walk and Miroku ran to catch up.

Yummy lunch time

Inuyasha stared at the stand and asked, "I'll take four of those, and he'll be paying." The man of the stand handed Inuyasha the four meals as Miroku paid him. They walked over to a tree where Sango sat with Kagome's head in her lap and Kirara right next to her taking a catnap. Sango glared at the two youkai as Miroku handed her a tray of food. Inuyasha took Kagome from Sango so she could eat. Sango tried to stop him but only got a hold of a try of food. 'Wow she's a beauty,' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome. "Okay time to wake sleeping beauty," Inuyasha joked. Inuyasha woke Kagome by whispering in her ear to wake up.

Kagome woke up with a start. She saw Inuyasha and screamed, "Ahhhhhh!" Sango looked at Kagome and smiled, "Kon'nichi wa, imoto!" Kagome looked at her onesan. And saw that the two wouldn't harm them. So Kagome got up and sat down on the ground next to her onesan away from the two youkai's. Miroku handed Kagome her lunch tray and she dug in. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at Kagome in amazement at how fast she was scarping down her food. "Wow a ningen can eat food faster than you Inuyasha," Miroku joked.

They all finished their lunches and started back towards the Hotaru kingdom. "You two will have to follow a few rules in order not to get caught. You have to speak when spoken to well do nothing except follow us okay. I have to take you to my oniisan before he has a cow," Inuyasha growled.

We've reached the Hotaru Kingdom

They entered the Hotaru kingdom's city. It was huge. Slaves ran around doing their duties as youkai's watched as the slaves did their duties. "What are those two slaves doing," one guard called out. Inuyasha growled back, "They're with us. I have to bring them to lord Sesshomaru." The guard nodded. The four of them walked towards the castle in the center of the city.

Jay: um I'm going to end it here cause I want to so rate and review so I can finish the next chapter

Demon: yeah r&r please people

Sess: When do I enter?

Jay: hurry and review if you want to see Sess next chapter

English meanings from Japanese:

Onesan- older sister

Imoto- younger sister

Kon'nichi wa- good afternoon

Kori- ice

Hotaru- firefly

Ani/ oniisan- older brother

Youkai- demon


	4. Yin and Yang

_Jay:_ Hello people I've finally found time to update so ha to you hateful folks

_Demon:_ Jay, are you feeling okay cause I'm starting to believe its time to sign you into the so-called happy hotel

_Jay:_ **_(holds Juliet up and whispers to her)_** You may be a stinky ferret but do you believe anything coming out of demons mouth

_Juliet:_ Squawk. Squeak.

_Jay:_ good, now on to the next chapter then _**(pulls out a written chapter**_) here you go readers!

_**Previously:**_

_They entered the Hotaru kingdom's city. It was huge. Slaves ran around doing their duties as youkai's watched as the slaves did their duties. "What are those two slaves doing," one guard called out. Inuyasha growled back, "They're with us. I have to bring them to lord Sesshomaru." The guard nodded. The four of them walked towards the castle in the center of the city._

_**Now in this chapter!**_

**_Chapter four: Yin and Yang_**

Warning: Language, a small amount of violence, oh and rating may go up if some deem it to happen

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome made their way through the city toward the center. Kagome and Sango made some quiet small talk with each other. They both spoke in a different language that only people of Kori knew. (I'm putting it in English so no bad talks folks). "Onesan, who do you think this lord Sesshomaru might be cause they all seem to act like he is above all in level?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango caught on to why Kagome was using their language. "If I knew then I wouldn't be listening to you my dear imoto," Sango laughed out.

"What are you two talking about," Miroku asked, as he got closer to Sango. Kagome looked at Miroku while talking to Sango. "Here comes the perv all in a dirv," Kagome snorted out between gales of laughter. "Nothing at all Miroku," Sango muttered. Miroku eyed the two girls.

"Miroku we have to hurry or my brother will be angered if these two aren't there on time," Inuyasha retorted. Inuyasha started walking a bit faster towards the palace that was a mere couple of feet in front of them. Miroku started picking up the pace to and told the two girls to hurry up. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and got the idea of loosing them as soon as they got the chance. When they reached the palace doors, they didn't have long to wait till they were opened and the entered the palace. Miroku lead the way while Inuyasha walked behind the two girls. "You two need to move faster cause he's not too happy with lateness," Miroku said as he rounded a corner. 'This place is quite creepy, and I wonder who this so called all high and might Sesshomaru is, cause I'll give him a piece of my mind real quick if he's a stuck up,' Kagome thought. "Is that so little miko," A voice said as a pair of twin doors opened to reveal an oak desk and a chair, but nobody in it, "Inuyasha, Miroku, you two may leave I'll have to speak to the two mischief's here." Inuyasha and Miroku bowed and took their leave so they wouldn't get hurt.

'Where is he at,' Kagome and Sango thought at the same thought. "What can't sense me little miko's?" the voice said again. Sango and Kagome looked at each other in fear. 'Bastard,' Kagome thought. "Is that what you think of me," the voice said again. Sango's mouth dropped. "Quit reading our damn minds you youkai, if you don't stop I'll purify your ass," Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared with his claws around Kagome throat. "Want to say that again," he asked. Kagome tried to nod and spat out, "I'll purify your ass if you don't release me and my sister!" Sango starred at Kagome like she was a mad woman on the loose trying to kill anyone and anything need be.

A young youkai walked into the room. "Lord Sesshomaru, I must ask you not to kill her, she is must needed in our hands, my sister worked hard to get them over here," the youkai said as she closed the doors and headed towards Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru starred at the youkai that entered the room and took a few breaths. He released Kagome from his clawed hand and walked to the oak desk. He sat down and spoke just barely above a whisper, "What are is it that we need them for again Yang?" Yang walked to Sesshomaru's desk and said in a normal tone, "The young one holds the power, it may look as if it's a crystal but it can help you control the world, my sister should be returning from the other side soon, she has completed her mission as requested." Yang bowed to her lord and starred at the two, 'so the rumors are true about the women looking beautiful in the land of Kori wouldn't you say mister mind reader?' Sesshomaru only nodded as he starred at Kagome with a hint of interest.

Kagome looked at Sango and spoke in their language so the ones in the room wouldn't know, "Sango, what do they mean power and crystal?" Sango looked down at her little sister and thought a bit, "Well I wasn't suppose to tell you but it wouldn't hurt I guess. You are the new guardian of the Shikon no tama and you are the great daughter of Midoriko but for me I only share the same father as you not the same mother, but you were but in a deep sleep by Midoriko and so you will wake a millennium later from your frozen state and become one with our world. She didn't want you to see the world of war and I'm glad you didn't… you are hers but your power is strong and you have more power than her." Kagome starred at Sango and asked, "How can I have more power than her?" Sango took a deep breath and sighed, "Well while you were asleep in containment your powers grew and grew but it's hard for them not to stop growing at all, so in that one thousand years of sleeping your powers have grown so large that you could wipe the entire world of demons in one emotion disturbance." Kagome's face fell into a face of complete horror. "You were never to know Kagome never to know," A voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around to see a small creature and sighed out as she grabbed it, "Yin I thought I left you at home but you're here, did you follow us?" Yin looked at Kagome and started to purr a little, "Maybe!"

Yang walked over to Kagome and grabbed Yin, "Aitsume, Yin I thought you were watching her closely but I see you became her pet, don't I feel sorry being related to you dear sister." Kagome jumped up and grabbed Yin squealing, "Leave her alone you mean person she's my friend." Yang glared at Kagome and Yin, 'stubborn children!' Kagome didn't notice Yang's glare but Sango and Yin noticed it. Sesshomaru felt like he needed to laugh at the child's act but didn't laugh out loud. Sesshomaru rose from his desk and walked towards the four. "Welcome back Yin, Yang you may go and make sure everything is in order, and take the oldest one of these two, I have much to say to this one," Sesshomaru said while staring at Kagome. Yang happily complied too Sesshomaru's commands and took Sango with her. They left the room to make sure everything was in order but Sango hesitated a bit until Kagome nodded to assure her that she'd be okay. Sango and Yang left the room so only Yin, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were left.

"How much do you know miko," Sesshomaru asked. Yin responded for the startled Kagome, "She found out about it all not so long ago, m'lord." Sesshomaru starred down at Yin, "Why did you become her pet?" Yin looked up at her lord and spoke softly, "When she found me she and I were alone in a pit, she some how floated out with me, but she found me in this form at first so I've been in this state and been her pet and loyal friend, she knew of what and whom I was but disregarded it with care but still treated me with love and care. M'lord, she's a delicate flower, she has a huge heart don't hurt her in any way or I fear you'll be hurt in more than one way by her powers. She fears nothing but will hurt something that makes her fear it." Kagome hugged Yin closer so she wouldn't get hurt. 'Caring indeed if she won't let Yin go,' Sesshomaru thought, "What is your name girl?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled brightly, "My name is Kagome, and I wish to return home, I left a dear object at home that continues to call to me, please lord Sesshomaru, I must get it back, it's all I have left of my mother." Kagome started to cry a bit until Yin tried to cheer her up. "Kagome please cheer up, what if I go get it for you," Yin asked. Kagome starred at Yin thoughtfully and spoke softly, "I couldn't bare to let you leave me, you were my first friend that stayed with me all my life."

"Kagome, Yin is a big girl she'll be back, let her go," Sesshomaru said, while hoping Yin would go away quickly. "But, but, but, no I can't… I'm afraid to be alone," Kagome said as she fell to her knees crying, while letting Yin go on her fall down. "Kagome I promise to return back to after I get it," Yin promised as she left. Sesshomaru leaned down and picked up the crying Kagome and tried to soothe her the best he could, since he has never come in contact with a ningen, well at least close enough to touch one.

_**TBC**_

_Japanese terms-_

_Aitsume- damn him/ her_

_Hotaru- firefly_

_Imoto- younger sister_

_Kori- ice_

_Onesan- older sister_

_Shikon no tama- jewel of four souls_

_Jay:_ I wonder if anyone really wants to know what happens here come on I want to hurry and type before my trip! And my birthday is this Sunday

_Demon:_ its father's day to

_Jay:_ 00 oh crap I hate father's day I don't want to call my dad I don't want to and I won't

_Demon:_ wow she's scary

_Jay:_ okay readers read and review oh and ssp readers rate as well please _**(gives the all knowing puppy eyes)**_ pretty please


End file.
